Un bouquet de fleurs
by Yuki Ryuuzaki
Summary: Pit et Tip se rendent régulièrement sur terre, pour quoi ? Et bien vous allez voir. Yaoi !


_Encore une, je m'arrête plus, d'ailleur j'ai encore une idée mais je sais pas encore se que je vais en faire_  
_Bref, evidemment Kid Icarus n'est pas à moi, j'les réclamerais tous à noël, on sait jamais._

_**A Akane-chan:**__ Merci encore suivre mes fiction sur Kid Icarus, c'est frustrant de pas pouvoir t'envoyer de Message, tu peux vraiment pas t'inscrire tout en étant sur ton portable, ou même sur ta DS (si tu peux aller sur Internet avec, evidemment)._  
_Bref, encore merci._

* * *

La guerre contre les enfers finie, Pit se rendait quelque fois dans le monde des Humains, pas pour faire du tourisme ou pour aller se vanter d'avoir sauvé le monde, de toute façon on sait tous que c'est pas son genre. En fait il y allait pour la visite. Les humains se retournaient d'ailleurs souvent sur son passage, reconnaissant leur sauveur, mais surtout, leurs regards étaient attirés par ces ailes. Ça ne gênait pas tellement Pit que ça, qui se fichait pas mal d'être regardé ou de passer inaperçus. Mais revenons aux soi-disant visites.  
Pit se rendait là-haut régulièrement, avec l'aide de Palutena, il atterrissait à tous les coups dans une petite rue, ni desserte ni bondée, les yeux se posait sur lui, et parfois sur eux quand Tip l'accompagnait. Puis il se dirigeait toujours vers une maison, Pas très grande, mais pas petite non plus, une maison normale pour les gens qui y vivaient.  
Aujourd'hui n'échappait pas à la règle, ils étaient descendus, tout les deux, et les passant se retournaient, un peu habitué mais toujours intrigués. Pit en faisait fit, encore une fois et se dirigea encore une fois vers cette même maison et il toqua quatre fois, il était le seul à toqué quatre fois, chose qui permettait aux habitants de la maison de le reconnaître.  
La porte s'ouvrit sur une Gaol radieuse et au ventre rond de huit mois environs (Ma façon subtile de dire que Gaol est enceinte de huit mois).

**-Bonjour Gaol !  
-B'jour.  
-Tip, tu pourrais être un tout petit peu plus enthousiaste, juste un tout petit peu.  
-M'attirer tout les regarde en brayant n'est pas vraiment mon passe-temps.  
-Entrez avant de vous entretuer.**

Elle s'écarta, laissant entrer les deux anges. Magnus apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, sortant de la cuisine, pièce adjacente au salon dans lequel ils arrivaient toujours en entrant.

**-Je me disais bien que j'avais entendus quatre coups sur la porte.**

Pit lui offrit son grand sourire absolument craquant et Tip garda son visage apathique. Au final il les aimait bien ces humains. Il savait que Magnus avait aidé Pit à retrouver son corps quand ce dernier était prisonnier de l'anneau, alors il s'était dit, pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi pas accompagner Pit de temps à autre ? Magnus et Gaol était les deux seuls humains avec qui ils entretenaient une relation amicale. Alors ils ne se privaient pas de leur rendre visite, ce qui faisait grandement plaisir aux deux concernés. Au moins ils savaient que Pit ne faisait pas passer les gens a la trappe que certaine personne mais que plutôt, il accordait beaucoup d'intérêt à ceux qu'il appréciait.

Ils s'assirent en même temps que Gaol sur un canapé du salon, En face de la femme. Magnus, en tant qu'homme serviable (Ironie quand tu nous tiens...) leur apporta un rafraichissement, du jus pour les garçons et un grand verre d'eau pour sa tendre.  
Ils entamèrent la discutions, de chose banales dont ils aimaient bien parler. Pit et Tip éveillait chez Gaol, et parfois chez Magnus, des envie maternelle et paternelle. Quoi de mieux quand on va être parent ?  
Le sujet semblait être animé, quand Pit dévia la question vers une autre.

**-Dit voir Gaol, tu sais quand est-ce qu'il devait naitre ?**

Gaol eu un petit sourire, elle savait que Pit s'y intéressait de prés, ça lui faisait énormément plaisir et elle espérait pourvoir bientôt pouvoir contempler la réaction des deux anges lorsqu'ils verront son bébé pour la première fois.

**-Et bien logiquement un mois.  
-Je pourrais venir le voir ?  
-Autant que tu veux, si tu fais attention tu pourras même le porter.  
-Sérieusement !  
-Surement pas rétorqua Tip, je le porterais, tu serais capable de le faire tombé.**

Un autre sourire de Gaol, l'ange noir cachait bien son jeu, lui aussi avait l'air intéressé, elle le savait, intuition féminine.

**-Répète un peu ?  
-On se calme ! Clama Magnus. Vous le porterez tout les deux et celui qui le lâche je l'embroche.**

Ça au moins eu le mérite de calmer les deux bagarreurs capables de se taper dessus à ce moment même, devant leurs amis.

**-Oui chef.**

Ils reprirent le cours normal de la discussion.  
Quand le bébé donnait des coups Pit et Tip se précipitaient sur Gaol pour le sentir, devançant Magnus sous prétexte que "_Toi t'y a le droit tout les jours_", "_...Ou presque_" avait rajouté Tip.  
Leur visite touchant à sa fin. Au moment de repartir, Magnus ne pouvant pas les accompagner au point ou Palutena les attendais pour les faire revenir, ils sortirent que tout les deux de la petite bâtisse seuls.  
Au bout de la rue, à l'opposé de là ou ils devaient se rendre, un petit bâtiment attira l'attention de Pit, en trottinant, il le rejoignit, suivit de Tip qui se demandait se qui pouvais bien arriver à l'autre.  
S'arrêtant devant les bouquets de fleur, déposé devant ce qui était un fleuriste. Pit sortit un peu d'argent de la terre et pénétra dans le bâtiment, quémandant un bouquet de Roses bien rose.  
Une fois sa commande acquise, il sortit, joyeux. Tip qui l'attendait là jugea le bouquet du regard.

**-Et c'est ?  
-Pour Palutena !**

Tip haussa les épaules et Pit ne dit rien, l'ange noir savait que Pit aimait beaucoup la déesse, il ne l'aimait pas d'amour, mais plutôt une grande amitié, ou d'un amour qu'on porte a une mére.  
Pit passant devant lui pour rejoindre le "point de vol", Tip tourna la tête vers lui, puis le fleuriste, puis encore Pit.

**-Attends-moi là-haut ! J'ai quelque chose à faire.**

Pit se retourna, un peu surpris mais son double s'était déjà engouffré dans la boutique. Il décida de suivre les conseils de son ami et pendant qu'il s'en allait petit-à-petit, l'ami en question réclamait lui aussi un bouquet de fleur, rouge cette fois, mais contrairement à Pit qui prit un bouquet de couleur unie, il en choisit un avec deux rouges bien distincts, un rouge sang et un rouge foncé. Il paya sans qu'une seule de ses émotions ne soit trahie par son visage. Pas qu'une déferlante de sentiment le bouleversent a ce moment même mais disons qu'il réfléchissait pas mal. A quoi me direz-vous. Et bien à ce qu'il était en train de faire et à ses actions futures, j'en dirais pas plus.  
Il rejoignit ensuite Pit qui admira un moment le bouquet dans les mains de son homologue, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

**-Oh mais qui donc a assez de mérite chez le beau et ténébreux Tip, pour mérité un de ses bouquet acheter pas ses soins ? Palutena ? Viridi ? Ou alors Phosphora.  
-Tait doit donc.  
-Oh aller dit moi !  
-C'est ni pour Palutena, encore mois pour Viridi et surtout pas pour Phosphora.**

Pit clignait des yeux, Alors qui ? Si c'est pour aucune des personnes citées avant.

**-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, je ne te dirais pas pour qui c'est.**

Une moue adorable tordit alors le visage de Pit et c'est à ce moment là que Palutena les fit voler, elle ne fit aucun commentaire sur les bouquets, ne voulant pas savoir de quoi il en retournait a l'avance.  
Une fois rentré, Tip partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Pit offrit donc son bouquet en toute amitié à une Palutena ravie, remerciant son champion par un baiser sur le fond. Elle en profita pour l'interroger sur le bouquet de Tip, l'ange lui répondit qu'il ne savait rien de la personne à qui il était destiné. Le cerveau de Palutena tournait à plein régime, elle se demandait bien qui pourrait recevoir ce bouquet de roses, surtout vus la signification de leur couleur. Elle ignorait s'il connaissait du langage des fleurs mais si c'était le cas la personne en question en avait de la chance. Encore fallait-il qu'il soit vraiment destiné à quelqu'un mais quand on s'appelle Tip, ange noir membre de l'armée de Palutena (quoi qu'il en dise il se considère comme), et, sans aucun doute, un homme sachant se battre, on peut douter que le bouquet soit acheté pour son plaisir personnel.  
La journée repris alors un cours tout à fait normal, personne ne pensa à interroger Tip sur le bouquet.

Le soir même, la journée rebascula dans l'inhabituel. Au moment d'aller dormir, lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre après un bain réparateur dans les sources chaudes, il retrouva le bouquet en question déposé sur son lit, entre les deux oreillers (Nda: Moi je vois plutôt un lit a deux place assez simple, pas de baldaquin ni rien, le style simple mais quand même confortable). Il n'eu aucun mal à reconnaître les fleurs qui avait été sujet de discutions plus tôt dans la matinée.  
Il s'habilla alors rapidement, saisissant le bouquet au passage, il prit la direction de la chambre de son double. Même si "prendre la direction" est un peu fort puisqu'elle est à seulement quelque pas, à côté de la sienne.  
En entrant il trouva Tip, une serviette autour des hanches et une autre sur les cheveux. Il sortait des sources apparemment, chose tout à fait possible puisqu'il y a plusieurs sources dans le palais, si on comptait la source personnelle de Plautena à laquelle seul Pit et Tip y avait accès, les deux ou trois autres étant pour tout le monde. Donc ils pouvaient très bien avoir pris un bain en même temps dans une source différente.  
Bref, il préféra vite dévier le regarde de la goutte d'eau téméraire et chanceuse qui était tombé des cheveux sur la clavicule pour continuer son petit bout de chemin sur le torse finement musclé de son vis-à-vis. Vite Pit regarde autre chose, vite. Ses yeux, voilà, regarde le dans les yeux, ses beau yeux rouges.  
Les yeux de Tip furent attirés pas le bouquet dans ses bras et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

**-Mince moi qui imaginais que tu ne viendrais pas me demander d'explication, ou du moins pas ce soir. Je t'ai sous-estimé.  
-Tu m'explique ?**

Tip s'arrêta dans ses mouvement un instant, ça aussi il aurait du s'en douter, que Pit ne comprenne pas le sens de ses actions tout seul.

**-Alors tu ne le connais pas toi ? je pensait que ça serais le cas, j'ai peut-être été trop optimiste.  
-Connaître qui ?  
-Pas qui mais quoi, je parle du langage des fleurs.**

Tout en parlant Tip s'était approché de Pit, il saisi un rose entre ses doigts, sans l'enlever du bouquet.

**-Celles que tu as offertes à Plautena, rose, Elles signifient un amour tendre ou juste de l'amitié. Alors que les miennes signifie amour et passion pour les rouges et amour pour toujours pour les foncée. Est-ce que ta petite tête arrive au moins assimiler se que j'essaye de te dire ?**

Pit faillit lui répondre qu'il n'était pas idiot, mais quelque chose d'autre le préoccupait. Alors s'il en croyait le bouquet qui apparemment lui était destiné, Tip était tout bonnement amoureux de lui. Il avait du mal à y croire. L'attitude de son double en tant normal lui indiquait pourtant qu'il n'était pas plus qu'un ami alors lui dire qu'il l'aime. Mais il savait que Tip n'était pas du genre à faire quelque chose pour rien ou de rigoler pour des choses aussi sérieuses. Il le savait, Tip ne mentait pas.

**-Depuis, combien de temps ?**

L'ange noir déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Pit.

**-Je sais même pas si je peux te répondre mais...Tu te souviens du sorcier du chaos ?  
-Comment l'oublier ?**  
**-Peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, en nous battant côte à côte à ce moment là, je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Sans m'en rendre compte.**

Tip embrassa le cou qui lui était offert.

**-Je te dégoute ?  
-Nan  
-Tu me déteste ?  
-Non plus.  
-Peut-être alors que tu m'aime ?  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Au moins tu ne dit pas non, c'est déjà pas mal.**

Relevant la tête il embrassa son vis-à-vis, un baiser chaste certes, mais leur premier. En se séparant leur yeux se croisèrent, chacun y voyait une déferlante de sentiment, mais aucun sentiment haineux ou dégouté. De l'amour, de l'impatiente, de l'envie, de la passion. Tous ces sentiments qui les excitaient au plus haut point.  
Tip tira la tunique de Pit au niveau de son épaule. Sans se quitter des yeux, l'un avançais, l'autre reculait.

**-Je vais te faire dire que tu m'aime.  
-J'attends de voir de quoi tu es capable. Tu as réussi à me séduire avec un simple baiser, à toi maintenant de me faire avouer.**

Les pieds de Tip touchèrent le lit il se laissa tombé, entrainant avec lui l'ange blanc. Le bouquet lui, il était tombé avec eux, quelque pétales s'étaient détaché mais s'en fichaient royalement, les rose furent posée sur le côté alors qu'ils s'embrassaient maintenant fiévreusement.  
En se séparant, leurs yeux se captèrent encore une fois, et Pit ne pus qu'admirer l'envie grandissante dans les yeux de son homologue.

**-Pit.  
-Mm ?  
-J'ai envie que tu me prennes, que tu me mettes dans des états pas possibles. (1)**

Pit n'en revenait pas, non seulement Tip avouais l'aimait mais en plus il s'offrait totalement à lui. Son bonheur était total, mais seulement une chose n'allait pas.

**-Mais je ne sais pas comment...  
-Je sais que tu a une petite idée sur le comment, et moi non plus le l'ai jamais fait, alors on découvrira ensemble.**

A ces mots, Pit craqua, et se rua sur les lèvres de Tip. Ils s'installèrent plus confortablement et leurs mains commencèrent l'inspection du corps voisin. La simple tunique que Pit avait enfilée vola à travers la pièce, tout comme la serviette qui avait résisté à la chute sur le lit.  
Ils se caressaient, se touchaient, leur corps se frottaient l'un à l'autre, ils gémissaient en concert, s'embrassaient, léchaient la peau qui s'offrait à eux.  
Ils ne firent qu'un, Pit faisait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas blesser ou faire du mal à Tip qui lui en redemandait.  
Ils recommencèrent plusieurs fois, jusqu'à être complètement épuisé et plus pouvoir bouger le petit doigt.  
Ils s'écroulèrent l'un à coté de l'autre, au milieu de pétale de roses qui s'étaient éparpillés pendant leurs ébats. Tip se colla, ronronnant, à son désormais amant qui l'accueillit volontiers.

**-Tip, je t'aime.**

Un sourire avant de s'endormir, Pit avait capitulé, il venait d'avouer.

Un mois plus tard, quand Pit descendait encore une fois dans le monde des humains, accompagné de Tip, c'est deux parents souriants qui les attendaient.  
Chacun avaient un bouquet de diverses fleurs provenant du jardin de Palutena. Ils reçurent un baiser sur le front et Pit pus enfin porté la petite dans ses bras, sous le regard amoureux de Tip encore au côté de Gaol.

**-Tu m'a l'air bien heureux Tip.** Fit remarquer celle-ci. **Il s'est passé quelque chose d'intéressant ?  
-Rien de spécial.**

Elle savait que ce n'était pas toute la vérité, mais s'il voulait garder cela pour lui et bien soit. À la place elle reporta son regard sur Pit qui s'émerveillait devant la petite en train d'ouvrir les yeux.

**-Elle se réveille.  
-Laisse-moi voir !**

Tip s'approcha du bébé qui saisit son doigt en riant. À les voir comme Gaol et Magnus croyait voir deux frères devant leur petite sœur.

**-Et elle s'appelle comment ? **Questionna Pit.**  
-Et bien, elle n'a pas encore de nom mais...**Son regard parcourut la pièce.** Flora.**

Il lui suffit d'un regard vers Magnus pour savoir que c'était approuvé. Pit tourna la tête, la baptisée Flora jouait toujours avec le doigt de Tip, et ça n'avais pas l'air de dérangé ce dernier.

**-Bonjour, Flora.**

* * *

**(1) **_Phrase dixit Shin dans _Lover's Doll_, l'excellent manga de Kazuhiko Mishima._

_Héhé, Tip en Uke, c'est pas si mal que ça. J'ai hésité à faire un lemon detaillé mais je me suis ravisé, et cette version me plait bien._


End file.
